


Jam the dragon down the hole

by BloodyFreckles



Series: Forever Clever The Devil Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Implied Mpreg, M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil pays his dues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam the dragon down the hole

**YEAR ONE**

It's a Saturday afternoon. Tomorrow Gen will take Jean for the day and bring him home when it's bedtime. Jared has had nothing but a good experience with his baby since he was born, it's everything he hoped it would be. Even the sleepless nights. Jean is now seven months old, and Jared has been expecting the devil to show up since day one but he hasn't, not even a peep, not even a little show. No calls, no appearances. The wait is a creeping crawl up his spine, and he just wants to get it over with. He wonders if Jensen will take away his child and decide to raise him on his own but if that were the case, he would have done so by now.

Jeannie has become the light of his life, his saving grace. He's so smart for being seven months and he can''t help being amazed at having such a wonderful child. He thinks of all the milestones they passed early on. Jean smiled at two days old, Jared remembers the good, right, beautiful in his chest as he did and he smiled right back, feeling it in every pull of his mouth. He started scooting around on his butt at five and a half months, reaching out for things with grabby little hands and then started crawling five days before he hit the sixth month mark. When he falls over or hits his head, he doesn't cry, not even a little bit and gets back up like nothing happened. Unashamed. Jared keeps a baby book and records everything, has too many videos and pictures to count. The doctor says Jean is extremely advanced for a baby his age. Jared couldn't be more proud.

It's twenty after twelve, and Jared finishes heating up mashed potatoes and green beans from the dinner last night as Jean sits in his little blue highchair with puppies and seashells all over the seat. Jean babbles as Jared takes his little bowl to the table and mashes up the green beings until they're small enough to chew for him as he says “You hungry, Jeannie Beanie?” Jean looks up at his daddy, continues to mouth nonsense and Jared smiles as he sits at the stool and gives him his first bite. Little mouth opened wide and obedient, as he takes the food and mushes it between his gums and two little teeth. “Such a good boy, eating for daddy. It's good, right?” Jean opens his mouth for another and takes it like a champ. 

 

Jean doesn't care for baby food at all. Turns his nose up at it, prefers the real thing. He has a permanent smile on his face and Gen claims he's Jared all over, even though he looks like his other father. Blonde hair, big green eyes and even has his nose and mouth but he's not an exact replica. At least Jared hopes he isn't. His green eyes are are the most expressive thing Jared has ever seen, he can tell his child's moods without having to guess by his eyes alone. Jared loves his eyes so much. After nearly finishing his food, Jean reaches out for the spoon, babbling even more like he's trying to tell Jared he wants it and Jared hands it over, even though he wants him to finish the rest but he's probably full anyway. 

Jean smacks the spoon against the table, babbling even more as he looks up at his daddy with love shining in his eyes. Jared's heart swells and he swallows, choked up as he always does, because he never thought he would have this. “You're so precious,” he says smiling, as Jean smiles back. The moment is broken when the doorbell rings, Jared cocks his head and wonders who it could be. Sandy has her hands full being busy, as does Gen and Chad. Jared stands up, looking at Jean. “Okay, be good. Daddy has to answer the door.” He bends down and kisses him on his forehead as he walks away from the kitchen and goes to the door. He looks through the window but the glass is garbled, he decides to open the door and stills at who's on the other side. 

“Jensen,” He breathes, unbelieving.

Jensen smiles serpentine, his eyes glittering and expressive like Jean's. Dancing with amusement. “Didn't expect me, huh?” 

Jared nods dumbly. “I was starting to think you were nothing more than a dream.” 

Jensen looks down, the amusement still there and then looks back up. “Can I see him?”

Jared nods one again, his stomach in knots, so very nervous. Jensen moves past him like he owns the place, and Jared can do nothing but follow him back into the kitchen. Not really surprised that Jensen knew where Jean was, considering all the noise he's making. Jensen stops in his tracks, eyes zoomed in on his son and Jean does the same, stopping all his movements and craning his little head as his face goes slack, and Jared finds it disturbing, like his son knows Jensen and doesn't even have to be told. 

“Hello Jean,” Jensen says in a soft voice. 

Jean automatically smiles at the sound of his voice, his two top teeth showing like little trophies. He gets excited, bouncing around in his chair, dropping the spoon and holds out his arms as his little hands extend and close as if telling Jensen to pick him up already. While Jared is scared at the moment, he can't help thjinking that Jensen is going to get food all over him if he picks him up now. 

“I'll clean him up,” is what slips out of Jared's mouth. 

Jensen waves a dismissive hand, turning back to Jared to smile. “Not necessary. I don't mind a little mess.” He walks over, unbuckling the seat from around Jean's stomach and picks him straight up. Jean puts his hand on his face, like he's trying to know his father and Jensen sits down with him on a stool. Jensen smiles, but it's not an amused one, but a look of pride. Jean never trusts strangers right away, he always squirms and whines until Jared or someone he's comfortable with, take him back.

Jared stands there awkwardly, feeling like he's intruding on a private moment s Jean mumbles and coos at Jensen, sitting on his father's leg. Jensen looks over as Jean continues to paw at his face, grabbing his nose and making Jensen laugh. “Tell me how he's been developing,” he says, addressing Jared. 

Jared takes a seat across from them, and tells him all of Jean's milestones. Jensen smiles the whole time, poking Jean in the side and making him giggle. 

“I wish I could be here to see,” Jensen says with a sigh. 

“I'm sure you already know everything,” Jared says, feeling uncomfortable.

Jensen nods, his smile a little different, secretive. “I do for the most part but it'd be nice to see it with my own eyes.” 

Jared nods in return, watching as his child let's go of Jensen's face, just relaxing against him, thumb in his mouth as his blonde tufts fall against his forehead and he leans his head into the crook of Jensen's arm. “How are you, Jared?,” Jensen asks, as he smooths a hand over Jean's hair to brush it from his face. Jean looks up at him the way he does Jared sometimes, like Jensen is his whole world. Smiling around his thumb. 

Jared feels a little jealous at that look, it's supposed to be for him. “I'm happy. Happier than I have been in a long time.”

Jensen grins. “I'm glad for that. Anything I can do to make someone happy. All I want.” 

Jared huffs a breath. “But you're getting something out of this.” 

Jensen raises an eyebrow delicately. “Does that matter?” 

Jared shakes his head, despite himself. “I guess not.”

“It's my first being a parent. Is that so bad? Is it wrong to want that?,” Jensen asks, looking at Jared imploringly.

Jared understands, he really does and for a moment he feels guilty even though this indeed, is the devil. He purses his lips. “It's not wrong. It's what you plan to do, that's bad.” 

“I'm sure you know my story, Jared. The bible tells it, but it's all wrong. Portrays me in a bad light. I'm not the terrible terrible woe to the Earth dragon, God made me out to be,” Jensen says as he pauses for a moment then continues. “I just thought humans could make their own decision instead of worshiping someone who made them. Don't you find it even a little wrong to be forced into such a thing? Expected to sacrifice at alters and pray to a being that hardly ever answers prayers?” 

Jared looks away. “He made us. It's not wrong to ask for devotional love from your creations.” 

Jensen sighs in a way that suggests Jared is inane for thinking so. “I see.”

Jared goes silent and Jean is back to pulling at Jensen's face. Jensen chuckles, popping a kiss on his little cheek. “Do you like my face, Jean? I can see that you do.” Jean babbles and smiles, poking Jensen in the eye. “Ow, you little rugrat. I need my eyes.” 

Jared hates to admit how cute the whole scene really is. “Is that even your real form?”

Jensen looks at him in a little surprise, then shrugs. “It's a fourth of what I looked like in heaven and here on Earth. While not like God, that you'll die from seeing the truth of me. I will end up making you go blind if you see my entire being.” 

Jared frowns. “You're pretty full of yourself.” 

Jensen throws back his head and laughs. “Do you expect modesty from me? I won't lie about my own beauty.” 

Jared rolls his eyes.

Jensen smiles softly. “You're less nervous now.”

Jared shrugs. 

“I don't want you to be nervous. I want you to be comfortable around me. In fifteen years, we'll be sharing joint custody and I want that to be a partnership in parenthood,” Jensen says firmly. 

Jared huffs a sigh, nodding his head. Powerless to do anything. Powerless against the devil. What could he say really? No? You can't spend time with your child? No, you can't do what you want to do? He gets the feeling Jensen wouldn't go for that.

Jensen just smiles as he tickles Jean's sides, and his baby squirms and giggles, head throwing back. 

Jared does trust the demon with his own child, he stands up. “Are you going to be here for awhile?”

Jensen nods. “A couple hours at least, before I need to do some other things.”

Jared can't help thinking those other things might be making contracts for soul reaping. “I'll be in my office. Just put him in the playpen and tell me before you leave.”

Jensen smiles. “Thank you.” 

Jared's face pinches tight. “Not like I can stop you.”

Jensen tilts his head and nods. “Not like you can.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared spends the next two hours, writing out reports and signing documents. After he's finished, he reads e-mails and answers them, then plays Dead Space 2 on his PC until he pauses to look down at the computer clock and sees that three hours have passed. He panics a little as he stands up, the house strangely quiet. He walks through the house, looking in the kitchen and wonders where the hell Jean and Jensen are. For a moment he thinks Jensen has decided to take Jean away and he feels a sadness well up in him before he decides to check the living room and stops at the sight before him.

Jean is laying on Jensen's chest, asleep as they take a nap and it's so ordinary, such a simple thing that he marvels at it for a few moments. They make such a beautiful little picture. The spell over him breaks and he moves closer, shaking Jensen's shoulder and the Devil's green eyes open, looking at Jared blearily.

“Hi...,” Jensen mumbles, blinking his eyes and yawning. 

“Hey...,” Jared says, wondering if he should take Jean or not.  
Jensen looks down and an automatic smile pulls at his mouth. “He was getting cranky.”

Jared nods with a smile. “His nap time is around two.”

Jensen gives a happy, contented sigh. “What time is it?” 

“Around three thirty,” Jared tells him. 

Jensen groans, head lulling back against the couch rest. “Shit. I need to go.”

“What's so important?,” Jared asks as he bends down to pick Jean up carefully, slotting him against his shoulder as he continues to sleep. 

Jensen sits up. “Things that are better left unsaid.”

Jared nods, walking over to the playpen and setting Jean down into it. He doesn't even stir. “Have a good nap, sweetheart.” He turns around to look at Jensen but he's already gone. Jared frowns a little and runs a hand over his head. “Guess I'll see you on his fifth birthday,” He says to the air.

**YEAR FIVE**

The back yard is filled with people. Fifteen kids from Jean's kindergarten class, at least ten parents. Some dropped their kids off, because they trust Jared and his friends to take care of them while they're here. Without Gen and Sandy however, he would have never been able to pull this party off. Chad and Gen are here with their three year old, married four years ago. Sandy is here with her boyfriend, Tom and she's expecting in September. Jean is sitting amongst his friends as they color in the grass, coloring books and crayons everywhere, while other kids not so interested are playing games.

Jared mans the grill with Aldis. Making chicken wings and steaks. Aldis and him made up three years ago, his ex-husband admitted he missed their friendship. They were bestfriends all through their schooling, ended up together in their junior year. Falling in love over their how much they knew each other, their shared hobbies and interests. Jared still aches for him and what they used to have every now and again but mostly he's glad with their mended friendship. Happy to be in his presence. 

Aldis slathers barbeque sauce all over the food, too thick and goopy. “Too much sauce, Al,” Jared chastises him. 

Aldis rolls his eyes. “You gotta have a lot. It's the best way.” 

Jared shakes his head, smiling. “Well, don't put too much on the kids'. I don't like cleaning a mess and I doubt any of the parents will want to clean up so much either.” 

Aldis laughs. “My kid loves it.”

Jared gives him a playful pointed look. “That's because Eric will be the one to clean it up.” 

Aldis snickers. “He doesn't mind.” 

Jared turns to look into the crowd at Aldis' husband of four years, he's with their adorable mixed son, Charlie. The little guy is eating plain potato chips and offering some to his daddy, who eats the offered chips and kisses him on the nose. Jared smiles, it doesn't sting anymore that Aldis' has a child with someone else. “He's such a cute kid.”

Aldis follows his line of sight and smiles. “Thanks. Jean is a pretty cute kid too.” 

Sometimes they have play-dates and Charlie and Jean get along great. Jean is far more advanced and sometimes helps Charlie with his preschool homework. Jean is an oddly mature for his age, explains things In great detail and sometimes it's like you're talking to an adult but Charlie is a smart kid too, the reason they get along so well.

Jared is about to say something when Aldis looks sharply to his right. “Who is that talking to Jean?”

Jared turns his head. There's a man crouching down by his son, who is currently sitting up and talking animated as he looks up at the man in a very attentive way. Then it registers that it's Jensen. Jared almost forgot that he would be coming. Jensen is dressed in a hoodie and a pair of jeans, obviously trying to blend in.”That's...his other father,” he says as he turns to look at Aldis.

Aldis raises his eyebrow. “I thought you said...”

Jared sighs. “I know what I said but he comes... every now and again.”

Aldis gives him a look. “That might fuck up little Jean's head.” 

Jared shakes his head. “I don't think it will.” _Because Jean knows who he is_ he finishes in his head. Jean always talks about Jensen when no one's around, he asks about him and says he can't wait to see him.

Aldis goes “Whatever you say, man.” 

“I'll be right back,” Jared says, as he leaves him to the grill and makes his way over.

Jensen reaches out and grabs Jean's nose. “I got your nose!”

Jean gives him a playful punch to the arm. “Papa! I'm not a baby anymore. That doesn't work with me.” 

Jensen lets go and humors him. “Is that so?”

Jean nods. “Yup.” 

Jensen smiles. “You'll always be me and daddy's baby. Don't you forget that.” 

Jean crosses his arms and huffs. “Daddy says that too. That I'll always be his baby but I'm five now. Big enough to make my own sandwiches.” 

Jensen chuckles. “I know, but it doesn't change facts.” 

Jared decides to interrupt then. “Jensen. Hey.” 

Jensen looks up and that beautiful smile is still in place. “Nice to see you, Jared.”

Jared nods a little curtly. “You too.” He feels awkward once again, like four and a half years ago when Jensen sat in his kitchen and had a moment with his son. 

Jean looks up at his dad, baby teeth a little crooked and gaps as adult teeth are coming in as he smiles. “Can I show papa my room?” 

Jared nods. “Go ahead, baby. I'll go help Uncle Al with the grill.” 

Jean stands and takes Jensen's hand and Jensen pretends that Jean is pulling him up. “Look at you, so strong."

“I helped daddy move the couch when we threw the old one out,” Jean exclaims. 

“You did, did you?,” Jensen asks, smiling down at his son as they move toward the house. 

“Yes, sir! It was really hard but I did it,” Jean says and it's the last thing he hears as they go through the sliding glass doors, disappearing. 

As Jared moves back toward the grill. A hand closes over his wrist, he looks down and turns around to face Genevieve. “Who was that?” 

Jared purses his lips. “Jean's other dad.” 

Gen raises her eyebrow. “He shows up once and then five years later?” Jared...”

Jared sighs, he has a feeling this will happen everytime Jensen shows up. “I know, but it's fine. Alright? Jean knows who he is. He calls every now and then.” He lies through his teeth because Jensen hasn't made contact since that day.

Gen looks at him in disapproval and he knows Jensen will be interrogated.

“Genny! Come here,” Chad calls for his wife, most likely to see something Carrie is doing. 

Gen looks back and puts up a finger to indicate one minute. She turns back to look at Jared. “Okay but... just be careful. Jean is at a delicate age and well...” 

Jared nods. “Okay, Gen.” In truth, he has no choice but to let Jensen come whenever he wants. Gen runs back to her husband and child and Jared goes back to the grill where he has easy banter with Aldis. Soon everyone is eating from three stacked plates of meat. Jared and Sandy clean up coloring books and crayons after the kids grow bored of them and run off to do other things. 

Jared looks up as Jean and Jensen come out of the house. Jean says something to Jensen then runs over to his friends who are playing a game of tag. Jared sees it coming, Gen and Chad making a beeline straight toward Jensen and he watches as Chad shakes Jensen's hand and Gen gives him a critical look. Jared make shis way over quickly. He hears Jen go “So, where have you been?” 

Jensen smiles politely. “Busy with work and other things.”

Gen gives a tight smile. “Can't make time for a little boy, huh?” 

Jensen chuckles, answers cryptically. “I will soon.”

Chad claps him on the back, jarring Jensen, who looks a little surprised. “Well, make it happen. I”m sure Jean would love to have you in his life more.”

Jensen turns to Jared, eyebrow raised. “What do you think, Jared? Should I come around more?” 

Jared feels his stomach drop out, wanting to say no but instead ... “I guess I wouldn't mind.”

Jensen's face goes amused. “If Jared doesn't mind. Why not?” 

Jared gets the feeling he'll be doing it both to see his child and keep up appearances, not incur the wrath of his closest friends. Now that he really looks at Jensen's face, he can see there are crow's feet around his eyes, like he's aging but he knows it's just a glamor. 

Genevieve seems appeased by his answer however. “You should hang out with us sometime. If you were amazing enough to get Jared out of his slump, I'm sure you're amazing enough to chill with.” 

Jared groans, not sure if he wants to go down that path. “Genevieve.” It's one thing to have a child with the devil, it's another to invite him into your life. 

“Jared,” Gen mocks, smiling. 

Jensen nods. “I'll think about it.” 

They talk for a little more and Jensen tells them he works for an oil company, which wouldn't be a far stretch since they have on in the city. And that Jean is his first kid, which isn't a lie but then he says he wasn't expecting it to happen and he's warming up to the idea. Jared rolls his eyes at that. Eventually the couple have to go back to Carrie, who is being showed by Jean how to put her blocks inside the square container. Jared smiles, so proud of his child. 

Jensen turns toward Jared. “Suppose you don't feel like talking?”

Jared blinks, a little in surprise. “I … well... why would you want to talk to me? The only thing we have in common is our son.” 

Jensen smiles gently. “I like that. Ours.” 

Jared looks away. “It's true.” Much as he hates to admit it. 

Jensen nods, eyes turning on Jean for a moment as he continues to smile. “I'd like to talk to you about him actually.”

“Okay,” Jared says. “Just give me a minute.” 

Jared leaves him to ask Sandy if she has the kids and she tells him she does. As he's walking back to Jensen, Marlene Davis asks when they're going to cut the cake and Jared tells her to give him twenty minutes. It's obvious she's ready to leave. 

Jensen and Jared go into the dining room and sit across each other. Jared's hands on the table, as he clasps them together nervously, wringing them. Wondering what this is all about. 

“Would you be opposed to me coming around more?,” Jensen asks, and the look on his face, the way his eyes are a lime green ring around the black pupil, kinda creeps Jared out. Usually he finds them so enchanting but right now he gets the feeling, he's being told not to say no to them. 

Jared answers honestly. “I don't know.” He wants to put as many as his own moral values nad things into Jean before Jensen gets a hold of him. Before his son becomes a real product of the devil. 

“I promise. I won't start doing anything I intend until he's in his teens but I have a feeling, if he's anything like me... that anything you do won't stick,” Jensen says.

Jared looks at him sharply.”Are you...?” 

Jensen laughs. “No, I'm respecting your privacy but I wouldn't be surprised if I'm right.” 

Jared sighs through his nose, face pulled tight and nods. “You're right.” 

Jensen smiles, snake like. Jared's skin crawls and he shoves the bile rising in his throat down. “Okay, you can see him more often. 

Jensen's smile turns more genuine. “I'd really like that. Thank you.” 

Jared nods. “You're welcome...”

Everything becomes hush for a few moments inside the house, but Jared can hear the distant noises of kids screaming and laughing outside. Jensen draws patterns on the red oak table top with his fingers then Jared speaks again. “What do you do that keeps you so busy?”

Jensen makes a face, lips turning down but it's not a frown. Jared suspects it's supposed to be one of amusement or even humoring. “I'm pretty sure you can guess that.”

Jared chews on his bottom lip for a moment and shakes his head. “I could but I don't want to make a assumptions.”

Jensen chuckles. “I made a deal with you, without taking your soul. If that answers your question.” 

Jared frowns, suddenly not feeling so special. Which is stupid, but at the same time it's really not. “Do you have children with others?”

Jensen shakes his head, looking oddly earnest. “No, you're the only one.”

Jared nods, feeling better at that factoid. “So, you take people's souls?” 

“Ding Ding Ding. Tell him what he's won!,” Jensen crows, laughing.

Jared gives him a pissy look. “Don't patronize me.” 

Jensen's laugh dies off as he says. “It was easy to figure out, Jared.” 

Jared rolls his eyes. “How long do they have when they seal a deal?” 

Jensen shrugs. “I don't set the time or anything, so basically when they die.”

Jared gets a queasy feeling in his stomach. “When I die. Will I be going to hell?”

Jensen actually looks a little sad and nods. “Yes, but I can promise, you won't be tortured.” 

Jared laughs bitterly. “I thought I didn't sell my soul?”

Jensen gives a tight smile. “Unfortunately God doesn't appreciate you, appreciating the devil's work. He's a croggy old bastard.” 

Jared closes his eyes, pushes away from the table and stands. “I've got to get the cake.” He leaves the room before Jensen says anything else. 

Jared takes the cake to the yard, balancing candles and a lighter on top. He calls for everyone to gather around and puts the cake down, when he notices that Jean is arguing with another little boy as they pull at both ends of a super soaker. Sandy removes the clear plastic top and takes out candles as she goes. “You better go break that up.” 

Jared marches over to his son, peering down at the two. “What's going on here?”

Jean looks up, his little face pulled tight and angry. “He has my super soaker and won't give it back.” 

The little boy in question is Marcus Sawyer. “I just got it!,” he squeaks, looking sad as holds the water gun in his hands. 

Jared runs a hand through his hair, sighs. “Jean, you have to learn to share.” 

Jean grumbles and breathes hard, like he can't stand the thought but usually he does share. “Fine, dad. He can play with it for a little while,” he says very calmly. 

Marcus smiles. “Thanks, Jean!” 

Jared smiles too. “That wasn't so hard was it?” 

“No, daddy,” Jean says serenely. 

“It's time to blow out the candles. So let's get over there.” 

Jean nods as he walks over to the picnic table and slides into the seat in front of his cake. Jared watches as Marcus sits on the opposite side and Jensen is standing behind Jean, smiling proudly. 

Everyone gathers around, singing Happy Birthday with gusto. Jean however keeps looking at Marcus with a meanness on his face that scares Jared something fierce. The song ends and Jean blows out his candles, he watches horrified at instead of the candles blowing out, the air seems to inflame the fire and it roar like a dragon as it hits Marcus in the face and his vibrant red hair catches on fire. Marcus screams and everyone with him except for Jensen and Jean, as Marcus gets up, drops the super soaker and flails his arms around as he tries putting out his hair. 

The little boy's screams are blood curdling, and his mother, Taylor, takes off her shirt and tries smothering the flames. Jared turns to Jean, who has a satisfied smile on his face as he blows out the candles for real this time. Jensen bends down and whispers in Jean's ear, his smile deflating as he sulks. Jared knows in his heart that his son just hurt that little boy. That his son has some kinda power. It makes his blood run cold. 

Marcus Sawyer has third degree burns all around his forehead and along his skull, his mother told Jared that you can see parts of his skull and his hair will never grow in the same. Jean got near fifteen presents from everyone and he's a contented little boy who doesn't even care about the state of his friend. Jared tried telling him about what happened with Marcus but Jean asked instead “Can I watch Spongebob before bed?” He didn't even bat an eye or show concern. 

Jared doesn't sleep a wink that night, he was too afraid to ask Jensen what it meant that his baby could do such a thing. Is Jean even human?” 

****

YEAR TEN

Jensen has been coming around for the last five years more, but sporadically. He shows up for every birthday and about every three months, sometimes twice on that third month. There have been other incidents with Jean that Jared tries not to think about. In his fourth grade year, a little boy fell from a tree in their backyard, claiming Jean made him climb it and then told him to jump. He felt like he had to. In his third grade year, he asked Susie Fredricks to be his valentine but she said no, she was going to be Zach's and then mysteriously she shoved a pair of metallic school scissors through her eye. Poor kid has to wear an eye patch. Jean claims to have done none of it but Jared knows better. Sometimes he'll catch Jean doing little things, turning lights on without flicking a switch, moving things toward him like the remote or a bag of chips when he doesn't feel like getting it.

He even reads Jared's thoughts at times and Jared tries to tell himself that he didn't, it's just a coincidence. Jean won't do the other things around friends and family or anyone else for that matter, but the mind reading he does sometimes. Jean doesn't want a blow out for his 1-0 this year, he just wants to go to skateland with a couple of his closest friends and his surrogate aunts and uncles and their children.

Jared towel dries his hair one last time, getting dressed when someone knocks on the door. He knows it's Jean. “Come in,” he says as he pulls on his jeans and zips them up, buttoning them. 

Jean comes in, looking excited, shaking. “Papas here!”

Jared nods, he expected that. “Tell him, I'll be down in a minute.”

“He can come with us, right?” 

Jared smiles. “Of course, baby.” 

Jean greens, his blonde hair a halo around his face. “Awesome.” He turns and runs from the room. 

Jared pulls on his shoes, ties them up and then grabs a heather grey hoodie from over the end of his bed frame and heads downstairs. Soon as he hits the landing, he can hear Jean talking excitedly. 

“Dad said he might get me a cellphone this year,” He says breathlessly. 

“Maybe we can exchange numbers and I can call you more often,” Jensen says, a smile obvious in his voice. 

“I'd really like that,” Jean says quietly. “Don't get to talk to you enough.”

“I feel the same way, buddy,” Jensen says softly.

Jared decides to come around the corner then, into the living room and his eyes land on Jensen. “You coming with us?” 

Jensen looks up and he looks older now, there are a couple creases around his mouth. A few more freckles then before. “That's why I'm here,” he says, smiling. 

“You ever skate before?,” Jared asks, eyebrow slightly raised. 

Jean huffs. “I bet he's the best skater.”

Jensen chuckles. “No, but I'm sure I'll do fine.” 

Jared supposes that's true.

They pile into the SUV, and get to he skating rink. Jean talks to his papa the whole way, about all his straight A's, some new toys he's gotten, his interest in the power rangers ninja turtles. Jensen is extremely humoring in all of it and Jared can guess he really is interested by the way he smiles and looks elated to be talking to his son. They get out of the car and walk into the rink, many of the people who are supposed to be here, are. It's twelve in the afternoon and they're supposed to make it until five that night. It's the night for young adults since it's Saturday. Right now they'll play kid friendly songs. 

Everyone waves from an extra long table, and Sandy's face brightens when she sees them. Jogging over. She reaches out and ruffles Jean's blonde locks. “Heya, Kiddo.” 

“Aunt Sandy,” Jean complains, as he shakes her hand away.

Sandy laughs. “I'm always gonna ruffle your pretty hair, Jeannie Beannie.” 

“It's not pretty, Aunt Sandy,” Jean tells her, making an annoyed face.

Sandy shakes her head in amusement and turns to look from Jensen to Jared. “Hey, Jen. Didn't expect to see you here.” 

Jensen makes an amused sound. “I'm always here for his birthdays. Shouldn't be a surprise.”

Sandy nods. “Guess so.” She pauses a moment, as Jean leaves them to walk over to the table. “Come on, tables over there as Jean has just shown you. Took me twenty minutes to ask these people to leave it and speak with the manager so we could all have a place to sit together.”

“Thanks, Sand,” Jared says, smiling at her. He really should have scheduled it so they had the rink to themselves, but Jean wanted the atmosphere of more people than their little group. 

They make their way over to the table and Jared and Jensen sit on either side of Jean toward the end. Everyone is chattering away for a little while as they catch up, between all their schedules it's hard to make time for each other unless their kids are hanging out together. 

“Mommy, I wanna skate,” Carrie says, looking up with her big brown eyes at Gen. 

Gen looks down. “Of course, sweetie. Let's go.” She turns to Chad. “You coming daddy?”

Chad grins. “Let's roll, chickadees.” They leave off to get their skates and go out on the floor. Jared watches as Carrie keeps falling over, then Chad and Genevieve decide to grab her hands and help her skate so she can get used to it.

Not more than five minutes later, Jean gets the same idea. “Come on, guys. Let's go skate too.” 

“I'll take him to get his skates,” Jensen says as he stands and Jean starts to follow.

Jean looks back at Jared. “Come with us, dad.” 

Jared smiles. “Go spend time with your papa first.” 

“I expect you out there soon,” Jensen says with a smile. 

Jared looks at him in bemusement. “I will be.” 

Soon as they leave, Sandy knocks her foot against Jared's underneath the table. 

Jared startles, looks up and goes. “What?”

Sandy has a little smile creeping at the edges of her mouth. “So, is he married? Got a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” 

Jared wonders where this is going. “No, I don't think so.” 

Sandy waggles her eyebrows. “You should be hitting that, father of your child or not. He's hot enough.” 

Jared blinks, he hasn't really thought of Jensen too sexually in these past few years. Sure, he finds him pleasing to the eye and because of him, he has a child but... “It's not like that between us, Sand.” 

Sandy rolls her eyes. “You need sex, Jared. You're repressed.” 

Jared laughs, looking down at the table. “Jean is really all I need to be happy.”

“Sandy sighs. “Okay, but I'm just saying. He really loves Jean, you really love Jean and if there's a way to make it work... you know.” 

Jared shakes his head. “Just not interested.” If she only knew why but he is repressed in truth. He hasn't had sex in three years. He gave it up after Jean made his last partner feel uncomfortable and point blank told him _I don't like you, James or the fact that you're sleeping with my daddy._ James had called two days later and said it wasn't working out. That his kid was... well, kinda creepy.

Something bangs loudly to his left and he's startled again. He looks over, and sees jean standing there against the clear railing into the rink with a smile on his face and Jensen standing behind him. “Come on, Dad!”

Jared smiles back, huffs a laugh. “Okay, I”m coming.” He turns back to Sandy. “Kid wants me. Gotta make due.” 

Sandy gives him a sultry look. “Go spend time with your kid and possible man love.” 

Jared rolls his eyes as he goes to get his skates which were hard to find for the worker who gets them for him considering his shoe size. He can skate pretty well, he and Jean come here at leas once a week since he loves doing it but strangely enough Jared didn't start skating until Jean found a love for the sport. They both literally crawled and fell until they got it. As he steps onto the rink, Jean slides up beside him, takes his hand and leads him over to Jensen and grabs Jensen's hand too. They skate together for awhile, making circles around the rink, listening to some upbeat pop song. 

“I love this,” Jean says over the music.

“You love what?,” Jensen asks. 

“All of us together. I wish it could be like this all the time,” Jean says a little sadly. 

Jared doesn't say anything, just feels slightly bad that he can't give that to his child.

“I'll try coming around more, so we can all three do things together,” Jensen says.

“Really?,” Jean asks, excitement slipping into his voice. 

“Haven't been swimming in a long time. I could come up in a couple weeks on a weekend nad we could head out to the lake or drive a few hours to the beach.” 

“The beach sounds awesome. I haven't been there in awhile,” Jean says. 

Jared stays silent, another thing he doesn't know if it'd be a good idea or not.

“What do you think, Jared?,” Jensen asks, breaking him from his thoughts. 

Jared looks over at him and Jensen has that look in his eyes, that says not to say no, he might become a sullen child or worse. “That sounds fine.”

“We can build sandcastles and maybe go surfing.” 

Jared smiles despite himself. “We'll rent some surfboards.”

Jensen and Jean make plans to go early, and Jared just stays quiet. A few minutes pass as they go around a corner, and see Charlie coming onto the rink. Jean let's go of their hands, skating toward him in excitement. “I'm going to skate with Charlie Barlie!” Charlie is his bestfriend despite their one year age difference.

“Okay, just be careful!,” Jared calls after him as Jean takes Charlie's hand and skates off with him. 

Jean looks back, grinning. “Don't worry about me!” 

Jared stops to watch his kid go, thinking about how fast he's growing up. It doesn't seem like such a long time ago that he was put in his arms and left in charging of raising him. He feels something go into his hand, then realizes it's another hand and looks down at Jensen's hand in his. 

“Skate with me,” Jensen says with a soft smile. 

Jared's hand tingles and warms and he smiles, nodding. 

They stay quiet mostly, skating across the rink and around it. Sometimes Jensen let's go to do tricks and Jean catches him once when he comes around the bend, asking Jensen to show him and Charlie how to do it. He does and then they skate off again, for Jensen to come forward, holding out his hands to take both of Jared's in his as a slow song comes on. He pulls Jared forward, seeming able to skate without seeing where he's going as he moves backwards. 

“You know, Sandy has a point,” Jensen says with a snake like smile.

Jared just stares at him. “How the hell did you even hear that?” 

Jensen laughs. “I have good hearing?”

Jared grumbles as Jensen moves forward and places his hands on Jared's shoulders, and Jared's hands automatically go to Jensen's waist. 

“Jean won't complain about us and frankly, I'm a little repressed too,”Jensen says looking up at him, looking more genuine in Jared's presence alone then he looks does. “Haven't had a good romp in awhile.” 

Jared pulls a pissy face. “I'm fine without it.” 

Jensen leans up, mouth against his ear, nibbling on the lobe as he licks a stripe up the shell. Jared shivers, closing his eyes as Jensen leads them around before they smack into a wall. 

Jensen whispers, hot breath in Jared's ear. “You know how good it could be.” Jensen pauses then adds. “No strings attached. If you ever end up with someone else. I'll let you go willingly.” 

Jared sighs, he wouldn't mind, he knows the devil is an amazing lover. He's been a participate to that. Finally he nods. “Okay.” 

Jensen pulls back, smiles a brilliant smile and leans into kiss Jared on the lips softly. Jared let's him.

They order six large pizzas from the rink, then cut the cake. Jean let's Charlie have the first piece because he was eying a corner since it was brought in. Everyone's so tired from skating and eating by five that they're ready to pack up and go home. Jared, Jensen and Aldis carry all the presents to Jared's car. Jean has been playing with his new cellphone since he opened it and Jensen had to talk him into giving his unopened presents a little attention. They head home, carrying everything in and Jared brings out the new bike he promised Jean but the kd isn't even interested in that. 

Jensen helps him set up his new cellphone service and they do exchange numbers. 

“Call me anytime you want. If I don't answer, leave a message and I'll get back to you later.” 

Jean grins. “Even when I can't sleep?” 

Jensen nods. “Even if you can't sleep.” 

Jared is more or less surprised by how normal the exchange is. What does the devil need a cellphone for? 

They all watch tv together until Jean is too tired to keep his eyes open anymore, and then Jensen takes him up to bed. Jared putters around in the kitchen, chewing on an apple as he listens to the ongoings upstairs. He hears Jensen telling Jean to brush his teeth and to wear the spider-man pajamas instead of batman because apparently red and blue suits Jean more than black and yellow. Jared just stands there amused.

He hears a creaking at the top of the stairs a few minutes later.

“You coming upstairs?,” Jensen calls down.

Jared's mouth goes dry and his stomach rolls, though he doesn't know if that's pleasantly or not. He finishes the apple and throws the core in the trash can. He goes up the stairs, slowly, not sure if he wants to go down this path with Jensen or not. What's it say about him if he sleeps with the devil? But then he realizes he's stupid because he already fucked him and they had a kid together. Finally he moves into his room and Jensen is sitting on the end of the bed, a rather open and aroused look on his face, his bare toes digging into the carpet. Like he's anticipating. Jared stands a few feet away, not knowing if he wants to cross the distance or not. Jensen's hands reach out, making a motion for Jared to come to him and Jared's feet have a mind of their own as he moves forward. He feels nervous, like it's the first time he'll be having sex even though that's a silly thought. 

Jensen's fingers hook into the top of his jeans as he pulls him a little closer and then his hands pull up Jared's shirt and hoodie a little to ghost across his skin. Jared feels prickles across his skin, his body a little too ready. “You're still one of the most beautiful humans I've ever had the pleasure of bedding.” 

Jared laughs. “I'm getting old.” 

“Thirty eight isn't to old, and I bet you'll still be gorgeous when you actually are,” Jensen says as he kisses Jared's belly, down his pleasure line. Soft licks and ticking smacks as his skin becomes wet with Jensen's saliva. 

Jared heats up, his cock hardening in his jeans. “You're not planning on getting me pregnant are you? Because if so, I demand a condom this time.” 

Jensen continues to lick at his skin but stops for a moment, looking up. “One kid is enough.”

For just a moment, Jared feels oddly disappointed. He wouldn't mind another child but he already has too much to deal with when it comes to Jean. Not to mention the whole power thing, which is way out of this world with just one kid. 

Jared's brought back to reality as he hears his jeans being unzipped, and they're being pushed down around his hips. Jared complies and takes them off, then pulls his hoodie and shirt over his head. Jensen smiles at him him, kissing his stomach again and Jared's insides swoop, closing his eyes as Jensen stands up and he can hear more clothes being shed from his end. He opens them and takes in Jensen's physique, still as beautiful and wonderful as he remembers. Jensen kisses him soundly suddenly and turns him around until his back knees hit the bed and Jensen pushes him back. Crawling between Jared's legs. 

Jensen kisses down his jaw, along his clavicle and down his sternum. He takes a nipple into his mouth and teases the bud with licks and bites as Jared moans softly, one hand fisted in his pillow and another in Jensen's hair. Jensen pays extra special attention to his nipples, like he knows what Jared likes and wasn't it the same when they were together the first time? Jensen leaves his left and moves to his right, doing the same and Jared's nipples ache from the pleasure. Jensen pulls off, a trail of saliva as Jared makes a pleased sound and bites his bottom lip.

“Fuck, pretty as a picture,” Jensen says, and Jared opens his eyes, looking down into Jensen's glowing greens in the low lamp light. Jared remembers that too and wonders if it's because he's aroused. It must be. 

Jensen starts pulling off his boxers and Jared arches up to make them go. “Damn it, I don't think I have lube,” Jared says, while he does keep toys, he hasn't bought any lube in the last couple weeks and what a fucking time to run out of it. 

Jensen chuckles very breathy. “Worry not. I can make my own lube.” 

Jared goes to protest but Jensen is positioning his legs and pulling apart his ass cheeks, his strangely wet finger circles around his puckered hole and pushes in. Jared sighs happily, relaxing to let it in. It's been so long since he's been filled with flesh and he misses it like missing a limb.

“You should see the way you just take my finger. Greedy little hole. It's been neglected,” Jensen murmurs dirtily. 

“You're going to take care of that,” Jared says as Jensen withdraws his finger and he feels momentarilly sad at the loss, but then he comes back with two and god, that feels so much better. 

“Yes, I am,” Jensen says, and Jared can hear the smile in his voice as his fingers hit his prostate and Jared gasps, his breathing a little labored, as he squirms on his fingers and feels them scissoring and going as deep as they can. 

Jensen adds a third finger and Jared has had enough. “Please, just fuck me.” 

Jensen doesn't listen, he goes on for a little bit then finally withdraws them. Crawling up his body and positioning the head of his cock against his hole. Jared looks up, caught up in his eyes in a way that it takes his breath away and once again he's reminded of how beautiful Jensen is, he wonders if he could ever see his real form but the thought of being crippled by blindness doesn't sit right with him. “Do you want me to ride you?,” Jared asks, anticipating. Wanting so much, so bad. 

Jensen shakes his head. “No, not this time.” He leans forward capturing Jared's lips in a slow kiss that soon turns passionate as he pushes forward and Jared groans into his mouth, pushing back until Jensen is fully seated inside him. He feels so full, so alive, something hot and real inside him belonging to... he closes his eyes, not wanting to think about it but it feels so fucking good. It can't be denied. 

Jared wraps his legs around his waist and encourages Jensen by lifting his hips, pushing against his dick. “Please, Jensen.” 

Jensen pulls half way out, and thrusts back in as Jared wraps his arms around his shoulders. Jensen starts picking up pace. “You feel so fucking good around me. So nice, so warm. Like you were fucking made for me.”

Jared huffs an aroused laugh. “You're... ah... just... ah... saying that.” 

Jensen shakes his head, kissing his neck as he hides his face in it, pace getting stronger as he starts pulling out almost all the way out and slamming back ni. Jarring jared's body and his prostate as he sees stars behind his eyes. “harder,” Jared breathes, because this time he doesn't need someone telling him how beautiful he Is or what a wonderful person he is. He just needs a good, rough, fuck. 

Jensen seems to want to comply, he gets rougher, harder, slamming into him with the will of a man who knows what he's doing and knows what he wants. Jared reaches between them and grabs his cock, stroking it in time with Jensen's thrusts. Their groans and moans filling the room, a crescendo of sound. A symphony of lust. 

“You close?,” Jensen asks breathlessly. 

“Almost there?,” Jared tells him, feeling his balls draw up and pulsating with the need to come. Jensen's lips attack to Jared's neck, biting and sucking, but then he sucks so hard on his neck that it's almost painful but he doesn't mind a little pain with his pleasure. Jared's eyes roll in the back of his head as he sprays between them, coating their chests with come and Jensen follows a moment later, coming inside hard. Jared breathes labored as Jensen collapses on top of him, breathing hard as well. 

Jared's hand comes up to twist in Jensen's short locks. “You're still pretty amazing.” 

Jensen chuckles, cheek pressed against Jared's shoulder. “Don't need to be told that.” 

“Would it kill you to learn a little modesty?,” Jared huffs, trailing his fingers down Jensen's face. 

“Nope, not my style,” Jensen says honestly. 

The lay together for a few more minutes, Jensen's fingers trailing down Jared's arm. “I need a shower and get dressed, sometimes Jean wakes up and crawls into bed with me.” 

Jensen sits up to look at him, grin on his face. “I could clean us both up.”  
“Nice as your little powers are, I'd prefer a shower,” Jared says flicking his nose. 

“Go ahead. I'll still be here,” Jensen sighs as he Jared crawls from underneath him. 

He spends twenty minutes in the shower, getting himself nice and clean. When he comes back out, Jensen is dressed in a night shirt and a pair of his boxers. Seeing Jensen in his clothes sends a wave of arousal through him but he has a nine, no, ten year old kid who could wake up any moment, so round two isn't an option. “You staying?”

Jensen puts down one of Jared's Game of Thrones books. “Until late in the morning at least. Just to see Jean before I go.” 

Jared nods, dries off and gets dressed in his night clothes. Getting back underneath the covers. “Do you even need to sleep?”

“Not really, but it's nice to do,” Jensen says, as Jared hears the sound of the book being set down on the night stand. 

Jared turns on his side, not expecting an arm to be thrown around his waist, Jensen's face pressed up against his neck. 

Jared stares off for a few minutes. Then Jensen goes... “It's just cuddling.”

“Sometimes you do really normal things and it surprises me,” Jared admits.

“Much as it pains to me say. I did come from God, as did humans. Is it so hard to imagine we're not so different?,” Jensen asks, like he expects Jared to understand. 

“I suppose not,” Jared answers.

Jensen kisses the back of his neck. “Sleep.”

Jared drifts off for awhile and then wakes back up to the bed dipping, eyes not wanting to stay open.

“Hey, buddy. Can't sleep?”

“Nope, had a bad dream and couldn't get back to bed,” Jean's voice says as Jared feels him crawl in between them, getting under the covers. 

“Sleep with us then,” Jensen says. 

Jared turns around, half asleep as Jean gets comfortable and he wraps an arm around his kid. 

“Are you guys together now?,” Jean asks, his voice small and hopeful.

“I don't know, Jeannie,” Jensen says softly.

“Dad?,” Jean asks. 

“It's an adult thing, baby,” Jared tells him, eyes closed.

“You always say that. It's annoying.” 

Jared and Jensen chuckle. “I'll explain when you're older,” Jared says. 

Jean huffs in irritation. “Fine.” 

Jensen throws an arm over the other side and their arms are touching.

“Goodnight Dad and Papa,” Jean says sleepily as he curls into Jared. 

“Goodnight,” Jensen replies, kissing him on his cheek.

“Gross, too old for kisses.” 

Jared leans up and kisses him non his cheek too. “Not until we say you are.”

Jean rolls his eyes, the closes them, snuggling against both his fathers. As they fall asleep, Jared wonders if this is what it'd be like to be married and have this, with someone who loves him as his mate and loves his child. Is the devil capable of such a thing? He must be if he loves his child but that's such a far away thought and he knows Jensen doesn't love him. The only thing really tying them together is Jean and that is likely the only thing that ever will.


End file.
